Un nuovo inizio
by police3612
Summary: L' adolescente Natasha Romanoff ha sempre dovuto cavarsela da sola fino a che un giorno non deve più farlo perché trova una famiglia. Tra lei, sua sorella Bobby e i loro amici ne succederanno di tutti i colori
1. Chapter 1

N. B. Agents of shield e i suoi personaggi appartengono ai creatori della serie, non è intesa nessuna violazione del copyright.

**Hey! Questa fanfiction seguirà le avventure della famiglia Coulson-May e dei loro amici , spero vi piaccia, si accettano suggerimenti per i prossimi capitoli, per favore R&R. Buona lettura e grazie di star leggendo.**

NATASHA P.O.V.

Rilascio un sospiro mentre spingo le gambe fuori dal letto, in modo da potermi sedere correttamente. Dalla finestra entra già un sole molto forte ignorando il fatto che sono appena le 7:30 del mattino. Nonostante la bella giornata, il mio umore non è cosi raggiante, dopotutto è solo una giornata in più che passo in questa casa famiglia, solo una giornata in più nella quale nessuno mi vuole, mi sono abituata all'idea tanto tempo fa, ma fa ancora male, quindi preferisco abbracciare la mia rabbia, eh si a volte è estenuante restare sempre arrabbiata è vero però è meglio che lasciar entrare le persone, che prima ti inducono a fidarti di loro e poi ti tradiscono, perchè fa soffrire, tanto, ed io ne so qualcosa. Le suore sono gentili e cercano di farmi sentire integrata da quando sono arrivata qui, cioè all'età di circa 6 anni, dopo che i miei genitori biologici sono stati arrestati ed io sono stata mandata dalla Russia qui in America, ma loro non capiscono davvero come mi sento, nessuno lo fa. Inizialmente credevo anche io, come tutti gli altri bambini che un giorno sarebbero arrivati dei genitori perfetti che mi avrebbero portata a casa con loro e mi avrebbero adottata, e cosi avrei avuto una famiglia fantastica, ma con il passare degli anni e le molte famiglie affidatarie , finora sono 11, che prima mi hanno portata nelle loro case e poi il giorno successivo si sono sbarazzate di me, quella fiducia è iniziata a svanire ed è pertanto che ho costruito questa corazza di piombo intorno al mio cuore, che di ora in ora diventa sempre più spessa. Ho 15 anni ma ho sofferto veramente tanto, il mio cuore è spezzato in un milione di minuscoli pezzetti e non sono sicura che esista qualcuno in grado di rimetterli insieme. Mi costringo ad uscire dai miei pensieri, sebbene abbia appena scalfito la superfice della lista di cose che mi sono accadute, mi ritrovo già sull'orlo delle lacrim, mi guardo intorno, le pareti bianche sono illuminate dai raggi del sole, ma i bambini dormono ancora, il più grande si chiama Chris ed ha 9 anni, sono cosi carini, ma non mi permetto di affezionarmi, loro sono di una dolcezza infinita e un giorno sono sicura che troveranno dei bravi genitori quindi preferisco non creare legami, in questo modo quando partiranno non mi dispiacerà separarmi da loro o cosi mi lascio credere. Mi alzo lentamente in modo da non far rumore e dal mio letto che si trova vicino alla porta e alla finestra, mi avvicino al mio cassetto del guardaroba che si trova sul lato opposto della stanza e prendo un paio di pantaloni della tuta grigi ed una felpa con cappuccio abbinata, poi mi dirigo verso il bagno, il cui ingresso è sulla stessa parete dell'armadio, per vestirmi. Dopodichè esco dalla camera con passo felpato, richiudendo la porta dietro di me, percorro il corridoio, giro l'angolo e attraverso la sala comune per andare all'ingresso principale, metto la mano sulla maniglia e sto per uscire quando una voce alle mie spalle mi blocca nei miei passi, è suor Eleonor, mi volto e mi accorgo che mi sta rivolgendo uno sguardo piuttosto accigliato.

S.E: Stai andando da qualche parte Natasha?

N: Solo a correre.

Le rispondo in modo alquanto infastidito ma lei o non sembra accorgersene o non le importa affatto.

S.E: Sai che ci sono delle regole qui, non puoi uscire se prima non avvisi una di noi

N: Come se potessi andare da qualche altra parte rispetto al cortile.

Lo dico sottovoce ma a quanto pare suor Eleonor lo sente.

S.E: Non importa dove vai, devi avvisare, e per quanto so che non ti piacciono le regole, e che apparentemente ti diverti molto a romperle, esistono per tenervi al sicuro e devi rispettarle.

Alzo gli occhi al cielo e mormoro un "qualunque cosa" poi esco ed inizio a correre mentre suor Eleonor mi osserva scuotendo la testa.

MELINDA P.O.V.

Salto giù dal letto non appena suona la sveglia e cosi fa Phil, ci diamo il buongiorno con un bacio e ci affrettiamo a prepararci per la giornata, poi mentre Phil scende al piano inferiore per cucinare la colazione, io vado in fondo al corridoio, nella stanza di nostra figlia Bobbi che ha 16 anni e che abbiamo adottato quando ne aveva 8. Di solito la lascio dormire ancora un pò ma oggi vado a svegliarla subito siccome abbiamo bisogno di parlare prima che vada a scuola. Entro senza preoccuparmi di bussare poichè quando Bobbi dorme non la svegliano neanche le cannonate e sarebbe capace di farmi stare per ore fuori alla sua porta a bussare mentre lei dorme pacificamente, mi avvicino alle tende blu, le apro e di un tratto la stanza si illumina, mettendo in evidenza il letto singolo con la coperta azzurra di Bobbi, la sua scrivania in legno dove risiede il suo computer portatile, la libreria da muro che ha sulla scrivania, a circa un metro e mezzo in altezza, dove tiene le forniture per la scuola, il suo armadio e alcuni poster che ha attaccati alle pareti. La reazione di Bobbi all'improvvisa inondazione di luce è quella di infilare la testa sotto il cuscino, sorrido al suo modo di fare, è sempre una lotta svegliarla la mattina, non è un adolescente che definirei mattiniera. Mi faccio al lato del letto e la scuoto delicatamente.

M: Dai Bobbi, su alzati, abbiamo bisogno di parlare prima della scuola

B: Qualunque cosa sia, non sono stata io.

Borbotta ancora mezza addormentata ed io alzo gli occhi al cielo scherzosamente.

M: No, non sei nei guai, tuo padre e io abbiamo solo bisogno della tua opinione su qualcosa, ti aspetto di sotto, muoviti, se devo venire a chiamarti di nuovo ti butto giù dal letto

B: Non lo faresti...

M: Vuoi scommettere?

Con uno sguardo divertito mi lancio in un attacco di solletico a sue spese fino a quando tra le risate mormora un "va bene hai vinto, mi sto alzando, mi arrendo", soddisfatta fermo il mio assalto, le do un bacio sulla fronte e raggiungo mio marito al piano di sotto, mentre lei va nel bagno collegato alla sua stanza per prepararsi per la giornata. Passano 15 minuti, sentiamo i passi per le scale e pochi secondi dopo ecco che Bobbi ci raggiunge e prende posto su di uno sgabello accanto a noi vicino all'angolo colazione della cucina, mangiamo in tranquillità i pancake con lo sciroppo d'acero che Phil ha preparato e poi una volta terminati, è proprio lui che rompe il silenzio.

P:Bobbi tua madre e io volevamo farti una domanda perchè abbiamo pensato molto ad una cosa: ti piacerebbe avere un fratello o una sorella?

Per un momento ci guarda scioccata spostando la sua attenzione tra me e il papà poi salta su dallo sgabello e ci stringe forte.

M: Lo prendiamo come un si?

B: Si, non vedo l'ora quando andate alla casa famiglia?

M: Aspettavamo solo di parlare con te quindi pensavamo a domattina, e quando torni da scuola tua sorella o fratello sarà già qui

Se possibile il suo sorriso si fa ancora più luminoso e lei ci abbraccia ancora più forte, poi all'ora di andare a scuola esce canticchiando avrò una sorella o un fratello ed io e Phil non potremmo esere più contenti per la nostra famiglia.


	2. Chapter 2

BOBBY P.O.V.

Mentre cammino per strada, non posso smettere di sorridere, quando Phil e Melinda mi portarono a casa ero una ragazzina molto timida e chiusa in me stessa, che non pronunciava una parola a meno che non mi si rivolgeva una domanda diretta e nonostante ci fosse voluta tutta la pazienza di due genitori, ora sono diventata una splendida adolescente con più autostima e fiducia, e con la possibilità di guardare il mondo con gli occhi di una 16enne, come avrei sempre dovuto fare, prima non potevo ma ora si perchè non devo più portare il peso del mondo sulle sue spalle, ora ho i miei genitori che si prendono cura di me, mi guidano e mi sostengono, e adesso avrò anche una sorella oppure un fratello. Sono così immersa nelle mie riflessioni che che quasi mi scontro con il mio fidanzato Lance Hunter, non accorgendomi di essere arrivata all'angolo di strada dove ci incontriamo quotidianamente per poi proseguire da li, insieme, la restante strada verso scuola. Lui mi saluta come al solito con un bacio poi mi indirizza un ghigno.

L.: Hey piccola, non mi hai proprio visto, dovrei iniziare a preoccuparmi? Ti stai forse dimenticando di me?

B.: No amore, puoi stare tranquillo non mi dimenticherò mai di te, dopottutto ti sopporto tutto il giorno tutti i giorni.

Scoppio a ridere all'espressione finta offesa e scioccata di lui poi gli schiaffeggio scherzosamente il braccio al prossimo commento.

L.: Hey, sono io che sopporto te

B.: Se lo dici tu

Ci facciamo avanti per un altro bacio, successivamente intrecciamo le nostre mani l'una contro l'altra e si percepisce la fine del momento giocoso che lascia il posto ad uno di serietà.

L.: Davvero Bobby va tutto bene?

B.: Si, è tutto perfetto stavo solo ripensando a qualcosa che hanno detto mamma e papà stamattina

Hunter mi lancia uno sguardo inorridito.

L.: Non hanno mica scoperto di noi vero?

Roteo gli occhi ma non riesco a sopprimere un sorriso in risposta alle sue buffonate.

B.:No Lance, non l'hanno scoperto, ancora

Il mio ragazzo tira un sospiro di sollievo evidente.

L.:Menomale

B.:Sai dovremmo dirglielo prima o poi

L.:E affrontare l'ira di tua madre e tuo padre?! no grazie, non ci tengo minimamente

B.:E tu saresti il mio ragazzo coraggioso?

L:. Sono coraggioso, ma tua madre e tuo padre restano comunque spaventosi.

Ridiamo entrabi e penso che se c'è qualcosa che mi ha fatta innamorare di lui è sicuramente il suo modo di essere.

B.:Comunque quello che mi hanno chiesto era se volevo avere una sorella o un fratello,ho detto si quindi ora ne avrò uno.

Gli occhi di Lance si spalancano come hanno fatto i miei solo una decina di minuti prima, poi mi attira in un abbraccio e mi sussurra all'orecchio " é fantastico, sarai una sorella strepitosa". Continuiamo il percorso talmente attaccati l'una all'altra, che quasi sembriamo un'unica persona, fino a quando a malincuore siamo costretti a staccarci, scorgendo il mio nostro amico Clint Barton, che ha un anno in meno di me e Lance, che invece abbiamo gli stessi anni.

C.: Andiamo ragazzi non dovete continuare a farlo, l'ho capito già da un pò che voi due state insieme.

Lance si passa una mano tra i capelli imbarazzato, mentre io mi affretto a spiegare.

B.: Ciao Clint , ci dispiace davvero tanto di non avertelo detto; è solo che cercavamo di tenerlo il più segreto possibile, è estremamente importante che i miei genitori non lo sappiano potrebbero letteralmente uccidere Lance,devi prometterlo Clint, ti prego.

Barton alza entrambe le mani, cercando di fermare il mio parlare incontrollabile e confuso.

C.: D'accordo , d'acordo, sta tranquilla, sarò muto come un pesce, te lo prometto.

Clint viene avvolto da un'abbraccio da me e una pacca sulla spalla da Lance.

L.: Grazie amico, mi hai salvato la vita.

Barton lancia una piccola risata alla drammaticità del suo amico, poi gli fa un cenno, e insieme andiamo in classe.

NATASHA P.O.V.

Torno dalla mia corsa e come mi aspettavo, ormai i bambini sono tutti svegli, facendo, di conseguenza, finire il silenzio. Andiamo a fare colazione e poi ci dirigiamo nella sala comune nella quale i bambini tirano subito fuori i loro giocattoli preferiti dallo scaffale a più compartimenti e si mettono a giocare formando dei gruppi in base ai giochi che hanno voglia di fare in quel momento. Io invece ci vado solo per scegliere un libro da leggere per poi rintanarmi in un posto tranquillo lontana da tutto e tutti. Mentre sto scegliendo uno dei romanzi tra quelli gialli e quelli d'azione, che sono i miei due generi letterali preferiti, la mia attenzione viene attirata da uno dei bambini più piccoli, Lucas, che si mette a piangere poichè vuole il pupazzo di Topolino e non riesce a prenderlo essendo riposto su un piano dello scaffale abbastanza rialzato, così mi avvicino per aiutarlo afferrano Topolino e mettendolo tra le sue braccia, cosa che lo rallegra immediatamente e mette un sorriso anche sul mio volto che spazzo via rapidamente mentre prendo il mio libro e mi precipito fuori dalla stanza. Vengo fermata sullo stipide della porta da Suor Eleonor che è accorsa sentendo le grida di Lucas e che mi guarda con un sorriso affettuoso dopo aver assistito alla scena.

S.E.: Lo sai è molto carino quello che hai appena fatto per Lucas

N.: Non ho fatto nulla, gli ho preso il pupazzo solo perchè altrimenti il suo pianto isterico non mi avrebbe permesso di concentrarmi e scegliere un libro, tutto qui

S.E.: O glielo hai preso perchè ti importa di lui e degli altri nonostante la maschera da " non mi importata di niente e di nessuno" che ti ostini ad indossare?

N.: No, non è cosi

S.E.: Sai Natasha, non c'è niente di male nell'aver cura di qualcuno

N.: Si, c'è molto di male perchè avere qualcuno o qualcosa a cuore significa avere qualcosa da perdere...

Mi fermo qui ma considerando lo sguardo addolorato che adorna la faccia della donna più anziana, deve avere capito il resto della frase ovvero " ed io non credo di poter sopportare di perdere altre persone". Nell'istante in cui Suor Eleonor cerca di offrirmi parole confortanti, io scappo dalla stanza, sicura di non poter affrontare la sua compassione senza rompermi, e non posso rompermi, perchè ciò sighificherebbe affrontare la miriade di emozioni che tengo accuratamente rinchiuse in piccole scatole sepolte molto in profondità nella mia mente che però minacciano di riaffiorare ogni qual volta qualcuno finge, perchè sono sicura che fingano, di preoccuparsi. Mi siedo sull'erba in cortile con la schiena poggiata ad un albero di arance e apre il mio libro "American Sniper, la biografia del cecchino più letale d'america", che ho comprato appositamente, non essendo un libro per bambini piccoli e che tengo sull'ultimo scaffale in altezza dove loro non possono arrivarci. Non è la prima volta che lo leggo ma è sempre come se lo fosse, amo cosi tanto questo genere di librial punto di averne un intera collezione, ne prendo uno lo leggo in ogni momento libero, lo porto anche a letto per leggerlo nel silenzio della notte, lo finisco, lo poso e ne inizio subito un altro, è la mia valvola di sfogo la lettura. Mi immergo completamente e le cose intorno a me non esistono più, e come se fossi li al fianco di Chris Kyle, vivendo quello che vive lui, provando quello che prova lui, passo l'intera giornata cosi fermandomi solo per i pasti. Non so perchè mi attirano tanto queste persone, o forse si, loro sono Eroi, aiutano, salvano e cambiano la vita agli altri ed io vorrei essere proprio come loro e chi lo sa, forse un giorno lo sarò davvero.


	3. Chapter 3

BOBBY P.O.V.

Questa mattina mentre scendo per fare colazione sembro una sonnambula, non ho chiuso occhio per tutta la notte, sono troppo emozionata, non riesco a smettere di pensare a come cambierà la mia vita da oggi, in meglio ovviamente. Io, mamma e papà siamo molto uniti ma il rapporto tra sorelle e fratelli è molto diverso, a loro puoi confidare cose che non ti va di dire ai genitori, ottenendo un punto di vista da qualcuno che è più vicino alla tua età e che non ti giudicherà mai, avrai sempre qualcuno che è dalla tua parte sia se hai ragione sia se hai torto e poi avrai la sicurezza che nonostante le mille litigate e le parole cattive rivolte a vicenda che non sono mai veramente pensate, non vi farete separare da nulla e guai se qualcuno dovesse solo pensare di provarci. La mia impazienza viene notata subito tra una lezione e l'altra, di solito sono molto concentrata e cerco di immagazzinare ogni nozione che potrà ritornarmi utile mentre oggi guardo continuamente l'ora aspettando una magia. Qualche ora dopo mentre pranziamo Lance decide di divertirsi a mie spese.

L.: Sembri un tantino impaziente di tornare a casa

B.: Si nota?

L.: Una secchiona di prima classe che è distratta durante le lezioni?! Si, si nota

B.: Va bene, sono un pochino emozionata

L.: Un pochino?

B.: D'accordo, la verita è che non vedo l'ora.

Lance mi sorride e mi abbraccia poi mi sussurra all'orecchio "sei fantastica, tua sorella o tuo fratello sarà molto fortunato/a ad averti", io lo bacio e gli rispondo "ed io sono fortunata ad avere te".

PHIL P.O.V.

Io e Melinda siamo in macchina, abbiamo appena accompagnato Bobby a scuola ed ora ci dirigiamo verso la casa famiglia che dista 15 minuti dalla nostra casa. Una volta arrivati parcheggiamo l'auto ed incrociando le nostre mani e sorridendoci andiamo ad incontrare suor Eleonor che ci sta già aspettando visto le abbiamo telefonato questa mattina presto.

P.: Buongiorno suor Eleonor

S.E.: Phil, Melinda buongiorno, sono molto felice di vedervi, come sta Barbara?

M.: Bobby sta bene è emozionata, non vede l'ora di non essere più figlia unica, come noi d'altronde che non vediamo l'ora di diventare ancora genitori

S.E.: Va bene allora vi porto a fare un giro, i ragazzi sono nella sala comune impegnati in vari giochi

La faccia di suor Eleonor si rattristisce mentre passiamo il cortile e vede una ragazza con i capelli rossi che se ne sta li da sola a fissare il vuoto con un paio di cuffie nelle orecchie.

P: E lei?

Le chiedo indicando proprio quella ragazza che ha attirato l'attenzione anche di mia moglie Melinda.

S.E.: Lei è Natasha, ha 15 anni, è una brava ragazza ma purtroppo la sua fiducia è stata tradita così tante volte che ha costruito una fortezza intorno a se, è quasi impossibile raggiungerla.

Io e Melinda ci scambiamo uno sguardo d'intesa e so che in questo momento vogliamo la medesima cosa: aiutare questa ragazza.

P: Può lasciarci qualche minuto? Voremmo parlarle

S.E: Certo, sono nel mio ufficio quando avete finito, conoscete la strada

P: Grazie.

Suor Eleonor ci lascia con un sorriso a cui entrambi rispondiamo.

M: Phil credo che noi possiamo aiutare questa ragazza

P: Lo credo anch'io, andiamo a parlarle.

MELINDA P.O.V.

Ci avviciniamo lentamente per non spaventare l'adolescente anche se siamo consapevoli che Natasha si è accorta subito della nostra presenza essendo molto attenta a ciò che la circonda. Poi ci rivolgiamo a lei che si è tolta le cuffie.

M: Ciao tesoro, io sono Melinda e lui è Phil, mio marito

N: Non credo di aver bisogno di presentarmi considerando che probabilmente già conoscete il mio nome, comunque i bambini sono dentro e se è questo che volete sapere, sono tutti fantastici.

Come immaginavo Natasha si mette immediatamente sulla difensiva, per fortuna ho esperienza con questo tipo di atteggiamento e so che sta cercando di spostare la nostra attenzione sugli altri bambini perchè non si fida di noi e non vuole esporsi per poi essere rifiutata. Spero davvero di riuscire a convincerla che tutto quello che vogliamo è aiutarla.

M: Noi in realtà vorremmo parlare con te e sono sicura che anche tu sei fantastica, non solo gli altri

N: Mi dispiace deludere le vostre aspettative ma vi sbagliate di grosso

M: Io non credo proprio.

Sono sicura di vedere un lampo di speranza attraversare gli occhi di Natasha e mi rattrista incredibilmente vedere come lei lo sopprime il più velocemente possibile.

M: Ascoltami tesoro, lo so che fino ad ora hai ricevuto solo delusioni ma ti assicuro che non è quello che vogliamo essere per te

N: Ah si?! E cosa vorreste essere?

M: Vogliamo essere la tua famiglia e vogliamo renderti felice

N: Non siete di certo i primi che lo dicono

M: Lo so che adesso non ci credi ma è la verità e se c'è lo permetti te lo vorremmo dimostrare, vieni a casa con noi

N: Per quale motivo dovrei? Per fa si che vi pentiate e mi riportiate qui stesso domani?

M: Non succerà Natasha, te lo promettiamo

N: Si certo come no

M: Concedici una possibilità, per favore

N: D'accordo, ma solo per dimostrare che state mentendo.

Annuisco tralasciando l'ultima parte poichè so che in questo momento, per quanto io provi a rassicurarla, lei non è ancora pronta a crederci.

M: Fantastico, perchè non raduni le tue cose mentre io e Phil firmiamo i documenti necessari?

N: Bene.

Le sorridiamo e poi ci dirigiamo verso l'ufficio di suor Eleonor, impazienti di mettere da parte le scartoffie e portare a casa la nostra nuova figlia. Una volta arrivati le spieghiamo la situazione e anche lei sembra essere contenta anche se nessuno può esserlo più di noi. Finalmente finiamo i documenti e ci apprestiamo a partire.

S.E: Natasha non poteva trovare famiglia migliore di voi, sapete ha così tanto potenziale, ha solo bisogno di una famiglia che la supporti, le voglia bene e la aiuti a diventare la versione migliore di se stessa

M: Non ci arrenderemo mai con lei, non importa quanto duramente proverà a spingerci via

NATASHA P.O.V.

Non ci metto molto a radunare le mie cose e una volta fatto vado ad aspettare Phil e Melinda. Non so cosa pensare di loro, sembrano sinceri, ma potrebberò anche essere bravi attori, anche se in fondo al mio cuore spero che intendano quello che hanno detto. Dopo un pò mi raggiungono e dopo aver salutato tutti andiamo nella loro auto e partiamo. Durante il breve viaggio mi raccontano della casa, di loro, mi fanno domande su di me a cui rispondo vagamente e mi parlano di Bobby, la loro figlia, anche lei adottata. Devo essere sincera, quest'ultimo argomento mi rende un pò nervosa, nonostante io sia stata in molte famiglie finora non ho mai avuto a che fare con altri adolescenti e l'ultima cosa che desidero è dover affrontare qualcuno che pensa che in qualche modo voglio rubare i suoi genitori, spero proprio che non vada così. Le mie preoccupazioni vengono interrotte da Phil che parcheggia l'auto in un vialetto e da Melinda che si rivolge a me.

M: Benvenuta nella tua nuova casa tesoro, dai vieni entriamo, te la mostro

N: Va bene.

Devo dire che sono impressionata, i Coulson hanno davvero una bella casa, con il vialetto in pietra e la casa a due pian, e questa è solo la facciata esterna. Una volta aperta la porta d'ingresso e dopo aver attraversato il breve corridoio, Phil e Melinda mi mostrano tutte le stanza della casa che formano l'angolo giorno al piano inferiore e l'angolo notte al piano superiore, per ultima mi mostrano quella che dicono essere la mia camera che al momento è al quanto vuota.

M: Allora ti piace la casa?

N: Si è molto bella

M: Lo so che la tua stanza è vuota, ma è una cosa fatta di proposito poichè questo è il tuo spazio ed è giusto che sia tu ad arredarlo come più ti piace

N: Oh... grazie

M: Di nulla.

Wow non me lo aspettavo e per quanto apprezzi il gesto questo non cambia nulla, infatti quando i due adulti vanno al piano di sotto per preparare il pranzo, non perdo tempo neanche a disfare i bagagli dopotutto sarò qui solo per qualche giorno, finchè non si stancheranno di me.


	4. Chapter 4

BOBBY P.O.V.

Finalmente è arrivato il momento, devo solo aprire la porta d'ingresso della nostra casa e poi la mia vita si stravolgerà, sono cosi emozionata. Non trattengo l'entusiasmo e mi precipito nel soggiorno dove trovo i miei genitori che si stanno preparando per una delle nostre abituali serate di gioco.

B: Sono a casa

M: Ciao tesoro

P: Hey piccola, come è andata la scuola?

B: Bene grazie

Rispondo distrattamente mentre lascio che i miei occhi scrutino la stanza in cui ci troviamo e quelle adiacenti in cerca di qualcosa o meglio qualcuno.

M: E' di sopra, vieni dai lascia che ti accompagni, è ora che voi due ragazze vi conosciate.

Non aspetto neanche che la mamma finisca la frase e già sono a metà delle scale mentre lei e papà si affrettano a seguirmi con dei sorrisi stampati sul viso. Ora che sono nel corridoio a pochi passi dalla sua camera da letto, sento iniziare a crescere un pò di apprensione, voglio davvero piacere alla mia nuova sorella. E' la mamma a bussare non appena siamo fuori dalla sua porta.

M: Natasha tesoro, puoi aprire la porta?

N: Arrivo

Passano pochi istanti e mi ritrovo davanti Natasha che ha più o meno la mia età e che è alta, snella ed ha i capelli rossi. La cosa che più mi colpisce di lei sono i suoi occhi o meglio lo sguardo che essi contengono, mi colpisce poichè lo riconosco, è lo stesso che avevo io quando sono entrata a far parte di questa famiglia, è lo sguardo che trasmette l'insicurezza ed il timore di riporre la propria fiducia e le proprie aspettative per paura del rifiuto. Adesso, più di prima, sono determinata a d essere la miglior sorella della galassia. Con un sorriso agito la mano in segno di saluto.

B: Ciao io sono Barbara, ma chiamami Bobby, lo preferisco.

Natasha imita il mio gesto, poi con un sorriso timido mi risponde.

N: Ciao io sono Natasha .

Per un momento rimaniamo in silenzio fino a quando papà non si rivolge a noi.

P: Va bene ragazze, vi lasciamo avere un pò di tempo tra sorelle, vi chiamiamo per cena, a tal proposito Natasha ti piace la pizza?

N: Si grazie

P: Va bene allora a dopo

B: A dopo.

Per qualche istante dopo che i miei, i nostri, genitori scendono le scale, rimaniamo in silenzio, posso avvertire il disagio di Natasha così decido di rompere il ghiaccio.

B: Hey ti va di venire in camera mia per una partita alla playstation?

N: Certo perchè no

B: Fantastico, hai in mente qualche gioco in particolare?

N: Va bene qualunque cosa tu scelga.

Alla fine opto per fifa20 dopotutto a chi non piace un buon gioco di calcio e a quanto pare ho fatto la scelta giusta considerando che riesco anche a veder sorridere Natasha tra un passaggio e l'altro. Sorprendentemente al termine della partita il risultato è di 3-3, wow, nessuno era mai riuscito a tenermi testa nel mio gioco preferito.

B: Sei forte

N: Anche tu.

B: Grazie

N: Bobby ascolta, apprezzo che tu sia gentile con me ma voglio che tu sappia che non voglio in alcun modo esserti d'intralcio, io non voglio che tu pensi che voglio togliere l'attenzione da te o voglio rubare i tuoi genitori

B: Perchè mai dovrei pensarlo?

N: Senti so come funziona, all'inizio ti viene dedicato tutto il tempo dei genitori poi arriva qualcun' altro, in questo caso io, e all'improvviso devi condividere i genitori ed inizi a risentirmi e ad odiarmi

B: Hey, io non potrei mai odiarti, e poi ho sempre desiderato una sorella

N: Ad ogni modo per me è importante che tu sappia che non ti ostacolerò per i pochi giorni in cui sarò qui

B: Pochi giorni?

N: Si, finche non deciderete che sono troppo complicata e mi riporterete nella casa famiglia, proprio come tutti gli altri

B: Sai quando sono entrata in questa famiglia anch'io pensavo che sarebbe durato poco, ora mi vedi calma e tranquilla ma non sono sempre stata cosi, ero una combinaguai, a volte lo sono ancora, ho un bel temperamento, ho fatto tanti errori, ma mamma e papà non mi hanno mai giudicata anzi mi hanno sempre fatto capire con pazienza dove sbagliavo e mi hanno aiutata a migliorare

N: Tu una combinaguai? Non so se riesco a crederci

B: E se ti dicessi che ho una relazione con un ragazzo da un bel pò e la tengo ancora segreta a mamma e papà?

N: Wow

B: Si beh non ho ancora trovato il momento giusto per dirglielo, a tal proposito questo sarà il nostro piccolo segreto vero?

N: Non lo so , potrebbe anche sfuggirmi

B: Andiamo Nat, ti prego

N: D'accordo, ti prendevo solo un pò in giro, non lo dirò a nessuno te lo prometto

B: Non è divertente, mi hai quasi fatto prendere un infarto, comunque grazie

N: Credo che servano a questo le sorelle

B: Esatto.

Io e Natasha ci abbracciamo e anche se so di non aver risolto tutte le sue insicurezze, almeno lei che ci chiama sorelle è un passo nella giusta direzione, credo davvero che questo sia l'inizio di una meravigliosa e duratura amicizia.

NATASHA P.O.V.

Il resto della serata continua con noi che mangiamo la pizza e passiamo del tempo insieme giocando anche a dei giochi da tavolo, per stasera non ci sono discorsi seri solo del buon vecchio divertimento in famiglia, non credevo di poter sentire cosi tanto amore. Ora sono in camera mia, è tardi e ci siamo appena dati la buonanotte, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo mi sento davvero felice, ho deciso che amo avere una sorella, è proprio vero quello che si dice in merito, è fantastico passare del tempo con qualcuno che ti capisce,poi i Coulson sono meravigliosi e la fiducia che Bobby ha riposto in me confidandomi il suo segreto quando quasi neanche mi conosceva mi ha aperto gli occhi, forse posso davvero essere felice senza rovinare tutto, credo che questa sia la mia occasione e non voglio sprecarla. Mi addormento con un sorriso e per una volta il mio sonno è sereno pensando a tutte le avventure che ci aspettano.


	5. Chapter 5

NATASHA P.O.V.

Sono stata così stupida a pensare che le cose sarebbero andate diversamente questa volta, dovrei saperlo meglio e invece ci sono ricascata, ho sempre rovinato tutto, cosa mi è preso quando mi è passata per la mente l'idea che potessi avere la felicità, immagino che l'unica cosa che mi resti da fare sia rassegnarmi, non sarò mai normale, non avrò mai degli amici e sicuramente non avrò mai una famiglia che mi ama, la cosa peggiore è che la colpa è mia, sono stata io a mandare tutto al vento anche se cercavo di fare la cosa giusta. Non ho nè la forza nè la voglia di fermare le lacrime che scorrono libere sul mio viso mentre cammino per la strada e ripercorro mentalmente, ancora e ancora, tutto quello che è successo in questo weekend...

**72 ore prima...**

Dopo il bel pomeriggio che abbiamo passato, Bobby si è offerta di accompagnarmi a fare shopping tra vestiti e forniture per la scuola ed io sono stata molto entusiasta di accettare, tra poco usciremo ma prima di farlo, Phil e Melinda ci hanno chiesto di raggiungerli in salotto per parlare. Ci sediamo tutti e poi Melinda inizia a parlare.

M: Allora Natasha, volevamo discutere con te di alcune regole di base...

B: Oh no, il discorso sulle regole, io l'ho già avuto, più di una volta, posso andare a fare qualsiasi altra cosa?

M: Sono sicura che non può farti altro che bene ascoltarlo ancora una volta

B: Posso sempre annoiarmi a morte

M: Andiamo, non siamo poi così male, abbiamo queste regole solo perchè vogliamo tenervi al sicuro

N: Va bene, quali sono?

M: Niente di troppo crudele, vogliamo solo sapere dove siete in modo da poter stare tranquilli, prima di uscire o di invitare qualcuno vogliamo che c'è lo chiediate, niente alcol o droghe, niente bugie, non si saltano le lezioni, niente di illegale, per il resto usate il vostro buon senso, se l'istinto vi dice di non fare qualcosa perchè è sbagliato probabilmente lo è, sapete riconoscere il giusto dallo sbagliato quindi prima di prendere una decisione usate la testa, e per ultimo ma non meno importante, il coprifuoco è alle 19 a meno che non concordiamo diversamente, è tutto chiaro tesoro?

N: Si ho capito

M: Non ci aspettiamo che siate angioletti, siete adolescenti e qualche volta farete qualcosa di stupido, è normale, ma vogliamo che sappiate che potete parlarci di qualsiasi cosa anche se pensate che saremo arrabbiati, vogliamo solo tenervi al sicuro e felici perciò non ci escludete dalla vostra vita d'accordo?

N: D'accordo

B: Si mamma

M: Bene, adesso che abbiamo chiarito questo, è l'ora di un'abbraccio di famiglia.

Ci abbracciamo e dopo un pò usciamo, è strano, in nessuna famiglia adottiva mi sono mai sentita così amata e al sicuro, a nessuno è mai importato niente di quello che facevo invece i Coulson mi trattano già come una figlia e Bobby come una sorella, è una cosa fantastica. Io e Bobby andiamo al centro commerciale e dopo aver raccolto le cose essenziali per la scuola tra cui uno zaino con stile mimetico, dei quaderni , delle penne e altre cose, ci dirigiamo verso il reparto abbigliamento dove raccogliamo delle t-shirt, delle felpe, delle tute e delle scarpe. Senza accorgercene si è già quasi fatta l'ora di tornare a casa così usciamo dal centro commerciale e ci incamminiamo verso casa, mentre passeggiamo Bobby inizia una conversazione.

B: Hey Nat ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa di te?

N: Certo perchè no, cosa vuoi sapere?

B: Qualunque cosa ti fa piacere condividere con me

N: D'accordo, sono arrivata in America quando avevo più o meno 6 anni dopo che i miei genitori sono stati arrestati in Russia, finora sono stata in 11 famiglie adottive, la vostra e la numero 12, in nessuna di quelle case è andata molto bene, il tempo più lungo in cui ci sono rimasta è stato 3 mesi poi per una ragione o un'altra mi hanno sempre riportata indietro alla casa famiglia

B: Mi dispiace, sono stati degli stupidi a non capire il tuo valore, ma ora non devi più preoccuparti, adesso sei bloccata con noi, siamo una famiglia e la famiglia è per sempre

N: Grazie Bobby, lo apprezzo davvero tanto

B: Di nulla sorellina, allora cos'altro ti piace fare?

N: Come avrai notato, amo tutto quello che riguarda l'esercito e le forze dell'ordine, infatti il mio sogno crescendo è sempre stato quello di entrare nell'esercito e poter aiutare le persone in difficoltà e tu?

B: In realtà anche io orbito intorno a questo genere di lavoro anche se non ho ancora deciso bene

N: Ma è fantastico

B: Si lo è davvero, ho sempre pensato che non esiste lavoro più onorevole di quello che ti permette di aiutare gli altri e poi il fascino della divisa, delle armi e di tutto quello che riguarda questo mondo è semplicemente meraviglioso

N: La penso allo stesso modo.

Ci sorridiamo e poi decido di spostare l'attenzione su un argomento più divertente.

N: Allora ti ho parlato di me, adesso che ne dici di parlarmi un pò del tuo famoso fidanzato segreto?

Infondo nel mio tono una certa quantità di presa in giro che non può essere confusa e la reazione di Bobby non tarda ad arrivare, infatti il suo viso arrossisce come un peperone, nonostante il suo imbarazzo però i suoi occhi assumono una sfumatura ancora più felice alla menzione del suo misterioso fidanzato.

B: Mi prenderai in giro per sempre non è vero?

N: Può darsi , dai raccontami qualcosa

B: Va bene, si chiama Lance Hunter , andiamo nella stessa scuola, siamo amici da una vita e fidanzati da quasi 7 mesi, un pomeriggio stavamo studiando nella mia camera e abbiamo iniziato a parlare del fatto che ci conoscevamo ed eravamo amici da tantissimi anni e poi abbiamo iniziato a ridere di tutti i casini che abbiamo combinato negli anni e una volta che abbiamo smesso di ridere, ci siamo avvicinati e ci siamo baciati, è stato bellissimo e da allora siamo fidanzati, gli unici che lo sanno sono tu e il nostro amico Clint

N: Wow, ma è una storia dolcissima

B: Grazie.

Nel frattempo siamo arrivati nel vialetto di casa, così entriamo e portiamo le buste che contengono i nostri acquisti nella mia stanza, dopodichè Bobby mi aiuta a sistemare i vestiti nei cassetti e nell'armadio, poi scendiamo giù per la cena al cui termine ci sistemiamo sul divano e guardiamo "Mission Impossible: Rouge Nation". Una volta finito il film andiamo a letto e per la seconda volta consecutiva mi addormento felice. Il resto del weekend passa in modo tranquillo e anche se sono un po agitata alla prospettiva di andare in una nuova scuola con persone che non conosco, riesco comunque ad apprezzare il tempo che trascorriamo insieme. Il tanto temuto lunedi arriva e dopo essermi vestita e aver raccolto lo zaino scendo di sotto per la colazione, Phil e Melinda stanno cucinando dei pancake e stanno bevendo il caffè mentre Bobby ancora deve scendere, mi avvicino all'isola colazione e mi siedo.

N: Buongiorno

P: Buongiorno

M: Bongiorno tesoro

P:Sei emozionata per il tuo primo giorno di scuola?

N: In realtà sono un pò agitata a riguardo

P: E' normale esserlo tesoro, ma vedrai che andrà tutto bene.

Gli sorrido in risposta e poi saluto Bobby che nel frattempo ha finito di prepararsi ed è venuta a sedersi accanto a me. Dopo aver terminato la colazione usciamo di casa e ci dirigiamo verso la scuola, durante il tragitto parliamo del più e del meno fino a che arriviamo ad un angolo di strada dove c'è un ragazzo che non appena vede Bobby inizia a sorridere, deve essere lui il famoso Lance Hunter. Dopo che si sono salutati Bobby procede a fare le presentazioni.

B: Nat lui è Lance Hunter , Lance lei è mia sorella Natasha.

Il mio cuore si riempie di gioia sentendo che Bobby mi presenta come sua sorella.

N: Ciao Lance è un piacere conoscerti

L: Ciao Natasha, il piacere è tutto mio.

Gli sorrido e poi continuiamo verso scuola per non rischiare di fare tardi, nel corridoio vicino ai nostri armadietti, che fortunatamente sono tutti vicini, un ragazzo affascinante si avvicina a noi e saluta la coppia di fidanzati poi con un sorriso smagliante si rivolge a me e mi porge la mano per presentarsi.

C: Ciao io sono Clint

N: Ciao io sono Natasha.

Rimaniamo a fissarci come se il mondo non esistesse fino a che la campanella che segna l'inizio della prima ora non suona tirandoci fuori dall'incantamento.

C: Che lezione hai alla prima ora?

N: Biologia e tu?

B: Anche io, andiamo prima di fare tardi, puoi sederti vicino a me se ti va

N: Certo perchè no, ci vediamo dopo Bobby?

B: Si alla seconda ora abbiamo tutti educazione fisica.

Ci abbracciamo brevemente e poi ci separiamo per le nostre rispettive classi, io con Clint e lei con Lance. L'ora successiva passa abbastanza rapidamente tra una nozione e l'altra e ben presto ci ritroviamo in palestra dove vado nello spogliatoio insieme a Bobby per indossare la tuta da ginnastica.

B: Come è andata la prima ora?

N: Tutto bene e a te?

B: Tutto bene, allora tu e Clint?

N: Cosa?

B: Andiamo lui ti piace, ho visto come vi siete fissati prima in corridoio

N: Può darsi

B: Lo sapevo.

Ha lo stesso sguardo che avevo io mentre la prendevo in giro per Lance e adesso capisco perchè era imbarazzata.

N: Ti stai vendicando per Lance non è vero?

B: La vendetta va servita fredda

N: Sei perfida.

Scoppia a ridere mentre io le lancio un'occhiataccia, vengo salvata da ulteriori prese in giro quando la lezione di ginnastica inizia, quest'ultima si trasforma presto in una gara tra me e Clint su chi corre più veloce, chi si arrampica più in alto ecc., gara che con mio grande orgoglio e suo grande sgomento, io vinco. Tutto va a meraviglia fino al pranzo quando per colpa di un branco di bulletti la situazione precipita, mi stanno prendendo in giro per il fatto di essere adottata da questa mattina ma io li sto semplicemente ignorando, ero preparata alle prese in giro , non è la prima volta che mi succede e non me ne è mai fregato molto e loro vedendo di non riuscire a raggiungermi hanno deciso di provare un'altra strategia, così capitanati da uno senza cervello di nome Kevin si avvicinano al nostro tavolo.

K: A quanto pare i Coulson hanno una passione per i randagi senza speranza visto che ne hanno adottati due.

La sua provocazione suscita la mia reazione e alzandomi mi avvicino a loro mentre ridono credendo di aver fatto una grande battuta.

N: Di quello che ti pare su di me, ma non azzardarti a toccare mia sorella

K: Altrimenti?

N: Fidati non vuoi provocarmi

B: Nat lascia stare non ne vale la pena

K: Guardate i due randagi si proteggono a vicenda e si chiamano anche sorelle, la verità è che siete inutili, nessuno vi vuole e nessuno vi amerà mai...

Interrompo efficacemente i suoi insulti quando il mio pugno incontra il suo naso e lui cade a terra tenendosi una mano sul viso, sfortunatamente tra gli studenti appare l'unica persona che era meglio non vedesse la lotta ovvero la preside Thompson, ora si che sono nei guai.

P.T: Che sta succedendo qui?

Nessuno risponde ma la scena è abbastanza chiara.

P.T: D'accordo, Natasha e Kevin nel mio ufficio.

Grandioso, è il mio primo giorno e già sono stata chiamata nell'ufficio della preside e non è nemmeno questa la cosa che mi preoccupa, mi piace la famiglia Coulson, mi piace avere Bobby come sorella, mi piace avere degli amici come Clint e Lance e mi piace questa scuola, ma come avevo previsto non è durato tanto ed io sto per essere rispedita nella casa famiglia, di nuovo, perchè a nessuno piace chi fa casino ed io ho decisamente incasinato, cosa stavo pensando quando ho permesso alla rabbia di prendere il sopravvento, sono stata stupida, ma stavo solo cercando di proteggere mia sorella. La preside ci dice di aspettare nella sala d'attesa del suo ufficio mentre chiama i nostri genitori ed io colgo l'occasione per andare via,o come lo chiamerebbe qualcuno scappare, poichè preferisco andarmene piuttosto che farmi cacciare da loro perchè ho fatto l'unica cosa che mi ero ripromessa di non fare più e li ho lasciati entrare, ho messo di nuovo il mio cuore sulla linea di fuoco e visto quanto ci tengo, un loro rifiuto mi devasterebbe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ecco a voi il sesto capitolo della serie, spero vi piaccia! Se avete suggerimenti o cose che vorreste vedere o critiche costruttive sarò felice di ascoltare, nel frattempo buona lettura con le avventure della famiglia Coulson-May.**

MELINDA P.O.V.

Io e Phil siamo a lavoro, è una giornata tranquilla, oserei quasi dire noiosa, qui al dipartimento di Intelligence e forze speciali non siamo molto abituati all'inattività ed essere bloccati in ufficio a fare scartoffie per noi è da considerarsi una specie di tortura. La monotonia viene interrotta dallo squillare del mio cellulare, lo afferro dalla tasca della giacca e rimango sorpresa quando l'id del chiamante mostra il nome della preside della scuole delle ragazze, nonostante la mia sorpresa non esito neanche per un secondo e rispondo alla chiamata, è inutile che io stia qui a chiedermi perchè mai la preside delle ragazze mi chiama lasciando immaginare al il mio cervello le più folli teorie, preferisco affrontare la situazione di petto e scoprire qual è il problema.

M: Qui Melinda May, che succede?

Rispondo al telefono saltando i convenevoli e andando dritta al punto.

P.T: Salve signora May, sono la preside Thompson, la chiamo per informarla che una delle sue figlie è rimasta coinvolta in una rissa a cui anche l'altra ha assistito

M: Stanno bene?

P.T: Si, loro stanno bene, non hanno neanche un graffio, sfortunatamente non posso dire lo stesso dell'altro ragazzo il cui naso non ha ancora smesso di sanguinare

M: Oh, capisco

P.T: Senta signora May, mi dispiace incredibilmente disturbarla in quella che presumo sia una giornata di lavoro, ma se lei o suo marito potreste raggiungerci in modo da poterne parlare e risolvere questa situazione le sarei estremamente grata, conosco Bobby da un pò e so che è una brava ragazza e lo stesso mi è sembrato riguardo a Natasha, ci tengo a loro e non vorrei che questo rimanesse sul loro record scolastico, soprattutto adesso che il mio istinto mi dice che c'è di più nella storia rispetto a quello a cui ho assistito personalmente

M: La ringrazio, davvero, saremo lì tra poco

P.T: Non c'è di che, a tra poco.

Termino la telefonata e mi alzo dalla mia scrivania per andare alla ricerca di Phil, una volta trovato gli riferisco quello di cui sono a conoscenza e dopo aver avvisato il nostro capo Nick Fury, ci dirigiamo verso la scuola. Una volta arrivati ci dirigiamo verso l'ufficio della preside e dopo che la segretaria ci ha annunciati, entriamo all'interno chiudendo la porta dietro di noi.

M: Buongiorno preside Thompson

P: Buongiorno

P.T: Buongiorno

M: Dove sono le ragazze?

P.T: Bobby l'ho lasciata proseguire con le lezioni in quanto non ha preso effettivamente parte alla lotta ma ha solo assistito, invece Natasha è seduta vicino alla reception del mio ufficio.

Osservo l'espressione della preside diventare confusa mentre dice l'ultima parte e ne capisco il motivo, noi siamo passati dalla reception e di Natasha non c'era alcuna traccia. Mi alzo di scatto dalla sedia su cui mi ero accomodata e mi affretto ad aprire la porta, poi sporgo la testa e scansiono l'area circostante, il risultato è lo stesso, non c'è traccia di Natasha.

M: Lei non è qui.

Dopo aver sentito la mia dichiarazione la preside chiama Natasha al microfono dicendole di presentarsi nel suo ufficio, restiamo ad aspettare per alcuni minuti ma quando diventa chiaro che non si presenterà, controlliamo l'elenco delle sue lezioni e ci dirigiamo verso la classe in cui dovrebbe essere ora, spero davvero che sia li.

NATASHA P.O.V.

Sto camminando da un pò cercando di schiarirmi la testa e pensare alla prossima mossa, tra poche ore sarà buio e non voglio restare in strada però di certo non posso tornare dai Coulson, ho pensato di prendere un autobus per andare da qualche parte ma con me non ho i soldi necessari , così faccio l'unica cosa che mi sembra sensata in questo momento e mi incammino, direzione casa famiglia. Dopo circa 30 minuti mi ritrovo davanti alla porta della casa famiglia e dopo aver bussato scorgo il viso familiare di suor Eleonor che mi accoglie, sembra alquanto confusa, ma mi fa comunque entrare, sedere e mi offre qualcosa da mangiare e da bere che rifiuto educatamente, mangiare è l'ultima cosa che mi va adesso. Una volta volta che si è seduta anche lei rimane ferma a studiare il mio comportamento per qualche istante poi mi porge la domanda che so che vuole chiedermi da quando mi ha vista sulla soglia del portone.

S.E: Va tutto bene?

N: Certo.

Continuo a guardare il pavimento anche se so che suor Eleonor mi sta fissando, non credendo neanche per un secondo alla risposta forzata che gli ho dato, sa che sto mentendo così come lo so anch'io anche se cerco di convincermi di stare bene non sto affatto bene, ma sono venuta qui solo per avere un posto sicuro dove stare, non per raccontarle i miei problemi e poi non è che io abbia tutta questa voglia di ammettere ad alta voce i miei fallimenti. Suor Eleonor deve percepire che non voglio parlare del motivo per cui mi sono presentata alla sua porta, visto che sposta la sua attenzione su un altro argomento.

S.E: Allora, cosa è successo alla tua mano?

Alzo brevemente gli ho occhi e mi accorgo che suor Eleonor sta fissando la mia mano, quella con cui ho dato il pugno a quel bullo e su cui si è già formato un livido piuttosto evidente.

N: Non è niente.

Le rispondo tirando la manica della giacca sulla mia mano ferita in modo da nasconderla dalla sua vista, la sento sospirare prima che mi chieda la domanda successiva.

S.E: D'accordo, non vuoi parlare, va bene, puoi almeno dirmi se i Coulson sanno che sei qui?

N: No, non lo sanno.

La vedo scuotere la testa in disapprovazione, ma non dice niente in reazione alla mia dichiarazione negativa, credo che si aspettasse questa risposta, quello che fa è alzarsi per parlare al telefono, non so con chi, ma ritorna dopo pochi minuti.

S.E: Stanno arrivando

N: Chi?

S.E: I Coulson tesoro

N: Oh... Stanno venendo a firmare i documenti per la rinuncia dell'affidamento?

S.E: No tesoro, perchè dovresti pensarlo?

N: Io ho fatto un casino

S.E: Ti va di parlarne?

Esito, ma poi decido di raccontarle tutto quello che è successo, al termine del racconto ho le lacrime agli occhi , alcune sono cadute mentre parlavo ma le ho asciugate rabbiosamente ed ora mi sto ostinatamente rifiutando di lasciarne cadere altre. Mi aspetto che suor Eleonor sia arrabbiata dopo quello che gli ho detto ma invece mi sta sorridendo, sono confusa e lei deve vederlo perchè mi accarezza il viso e mi rassicura.

S.E: Tesoro, hai fatto un'errore, succede, ma posso assicurarti che Phil e Melinda non vogliono rimandarti indietro, anzi stanno arrivando qui per riportarti a casa, erano molto preoccupati, e quando li ho chiamati per dirgli che eri qui con me al sicuro e stato come se gli avessi appena ridato l'ossigeno nei polmoni, loro ti amano e ti vogliono nella loro famiglia, devi solo lasciarli essere li per te

N: Quindi non vogliono rispedirmi indietro?

S.E: No

N: Oh...

S.E: Ascolta, va tutto bene, quando arrivano parlagli e fidati di loro per ascoltarti e comprenderti d'accordo?

Annuisco e mi ritiro nei miei pensieri, voglio credere alle parole di suor Eleonor, davvero, ma se lei si sbagliasse? Sono davvero pronta a rimettere il mio cuore in gioco? E i Coulson mi vogliono veramente nella loro famiglia? Non so la risposta a queste domande, ma immagino che tra poco lo scoprirò.


	7. Chapter 7

NATASHA P.O.V.

Sono seduta in silenzio in attesa, l'ansia mi sta consumando e per quanto io voglia credere a suor Eleonor che mi dice che andrà tutto bene, proprio non ci riesco. So che ho fatto un casino e commettere questo tipo di errori in passato ha sempre causato l'espulsione immediata dalla casa affidataria in cui allogiavo, non capisco perchè questa volta dovrebbe essere diverso. Il suono del campanello pone fine alla mia autocommiserazione. Non so se sono più felice perchè l'attesa è finalmente finita o più agitata perchè è arrivato il momento di affrontare i Coulson, ma poco importa considerando che suor Eleonor sta già aprendo la porta. Mi alzo di scatto dalla sedia su cui mi ero rintanata e inizio a camminare nervosamente fino a quando sono a qualche passo di distanza dalla donna più anziana. Phil, Melinda e Bobby entrano e la prima cosa che fanno è attirarmi in un'enorme abbraccio, okay questo proprio non me lo aspettavo, tutto ma non questo.

N: Non siete arrabbiati?

Chiedo con espressione confusa.

M: Certo che lo siamo, ma non per il motivo che credi.

Non capisco e sto per chiedere cosa intendono ma Phil mi precede e parla per primo.

P: Ne parliamo a casa, tesoro.

Quindi vogliono ancora che io vada a casa con loro, o vogliono portarmi a casa per prendere le mie cose e dirmi che non mi vogliono più senza un pubblico? Anche per me quest'ultima opzione sembra alquanto improbabile dopotutto perchè dovrebbero sprecare un'altro viaggio e altra benzina...

M: Smettila di pensare qualunque cosa tu stia pensando in questo momento.

Come fanno a sapere sempre quello che sto pensando anche se ci conosciamo da così poco tempo?

M: Siamo genitori, sappiamo queste cose.

Va bene, due sono le cose adesso, o hanno l'abilità di leggere il pensiero oppure non sono poi così brava a nascondere i miei sentimenti. Per quanto irrealistico vorrei davvero che fosse la prima cosa che ho menzionato perchè se come sospetto è la seconda, allora io sono veramente fregata. La compartimentalizzazione è quella cosa che ha impedito al mio cuore di spezzarsi ad ogni rifiuto avuto dalle precedenti famiglie. Ma chi voglio prendere in giro, ho sempre saputo che questa volta era diverso, non importa quanto io possa negarlo, qui con la famiglia Coulson - May sento di aver trovato il mio posto, ma sto cercando di non illudermi perchè poco importa quello che voglio , finirà sempre allo stesso modo. Devo riprendere il controllo ed il modo migliore che conosco è concentrarmi su qualcosa che solo io posso decidere, come parlare ad'esempio. Resto per tutto il tempo in silenzio e ignoro anche i tentativi di Bobby di coinvolgermi in una conversazione. Quando arriviamo scendo dall'auto ed aspetto che gli altri facciano lo stesso, poi una volta entrati in casa seguo i due adulti che ci dicono di andare tutti in salotto in modo da poter parlare. Phil e Melinda prendono uno dei due divani mentre io e Bobby prendiamo l'altro, mi sforzo di guardare ovunque ma non gli altri occupanti della casa e decido di concentrare la mia attenzione su di una foto incorniciata, di quello che credo sia un compleanno, che sta appesa al muro, il mio tentativo di ignorarli va alla grande finchè Melinda non attira la mia attenzione e mi fa cenno di guardarli, una volta che lo faccio inizia a parlare.

M: Allora, ragazze, volete raccontarci cosa è successo oggi?

N: Non c'è nulla da raccontare, ho fatto un casino, tutto qui

M: Iniziamo dall'inizio d'accordo?

N: Come vuoi.

Rispondo alzando gli occhi al cielo, non ho nessuna voglia di stare qui in questo istante e avere questa conversazione e anche se so che nessuno dei due adulti lo lascerà andare a giudicare dalla determinazione che mostrano, posso essere decisamente testarda e non ho intenzione di aggiungere altro ne di contribuire alla conversazione in alcun modo. Vedendo questo la donna più anziana sposta la sua attenzione su Bobby che a differenza di me è molto disposta a raccontare come sono andate le cose.

B: Quello stupido di Kevin e dei suoi amici ci hanno preso in giro per tutta la giornata, ecco cosa è successo.

Con mia sorpresa Bobby si ferma lì con il suo racconto, è strano quasi mi aspettavo che cogliesse l'occasione per sbarazzarsi di me ma invece lei salta convenientemente la parte in cui ho dato un pugno a quel bulletto arrogante.

M: Chi ha iniziato la lotta?

B: Io.

Ecco questo è il momento in cui tutto va in pezzi, lo sapevo... Aspetta, Bobby si è appena presa la colpa? Non so perchè l'ha fatto ma di certo non posso permetterglielo.

N: Cosa? No lei non ha fatto niente, io ho colpito Kevin e non me ne pento, anzi lo rifarei in un batter d'occhio, non doveva permettersi di insultare mia sorella.

Ops, non avevo intenzione di dire l'ultima parte, ma ormai l'ho fatto quindi, e poi non è come se avessi detto una bugia, considero davvero Bobby mia sorella. La guardo e anche se solo per un istante, riesco a vedere il sorriso dolce che adorna il suo viso che conferma che ci tiene a me e che quindi è contenta che anche io lo faccia. E' Phil che chiede la domanda successiva.

P: Che cosa ha detto Kevin?

N: Lui ci ha preso in giro perchè siamo adottate, ci ha chiamate randagie e ci ha detto che nessuno ci vorra ne ci amerà mai

P: Ma è inaccettabile, presenteremo un reclamo contro di lui alla preside Thompson, smetterà di fare il bullo

M: Siamo orgogliose di voi per esservi difese a vicenda, l'unico errore che vedo nelle vostre azioni è stato iniziare una lotta

B: Immagino sarebbe stato meglio andare a chiamare la preside o uno degli insegnanti e dirgli cosa stava succedendo

M: Si sarebbe stata la cosa giusta da fare.

Sorprendentemente mi ritrovo ad essere d'accordo con loro, perchè non posso mettermi sulla difensiva quando ne Phil ne Melinda ci stanno urlando con una rabbia spropositata e fuori controllo, ovvero come mi sono abituata a essere trattata, ma invece ci stanno parlando con dolcezza con il solo scopo di aiutarci a capire dove abbiamo sbagliato per poter cosi evitare di commetere lo stesso errore di nuovo e facendoci diventare persone migliori. Questo atteggiamento che ci riservano mi spinge a porre una domanda di cui spero disperatamente che la risposta non sia quella che immagino.

N: Posso chiedervi una cosa?

M: Certo tesoro, potete chiederci tutto quello che volete in ogni momento, saremo sempre pronti ad ascoltare

N: Grazie

M: Sei la benvenuta

N: Ecco, um.. io volevo chiedervi, mi rimanderete indietro?

M: Cosa? No, assolutamente no, perchè dovresti pensarlo?

N: Di solito è quello che succede quando faccio un casino.

Dico abbattuta.

M: Oh tesoro, primo hai commesso un'errore non è la fine del mondo e secondo non devi più preoccuparti di essere rimandata indietro, quei tempi sono finiti, niente che potrai mai fare farà in modo che non ti vogliamo più, niente, noi ti vogliamo nella nostra famiglia, te lo promettiamo e noi manteniamo le promesse.

Ho le lacrime agli occhi, non si sbarazzeranno di me? Mi vogliono davvero con loro?

N: Dite davvero?

M: Si diciamo davvero.

Non trattengo più le mie emozioni e lascio cadere le lacrime che sono di pura felicità, anche se non credo alla parte che dice che niente che io possa fare mi farà mandare via, credo pienamente a quella che dice che mi vogliono nella loro famiglia, ci abbracciamo e poi mi viene in mente un'altra domanda.

N: Quindi non siete arrabbiati per questo?

P: No, non lo siamo

N: E allora cosa intendevi quando hai detto che eravate arrabbiati alla casa famiglia?

Rivolgo la mia domanda a Melinda.

M: Intendevamo la fuga, che ci ha fatto un pò arrabbiare perchè eravamo spaventati, non sapevamo dov'eri e se stavi bene e questo ci ha cosi tanto spaventati, ti prego non farlo più, non scappare se qualcosa non va, parlaci e troveremo la soluzione insieme, e se hai bisogno di tempo basta che c'è lo dici d'accordo?

N: Va bene prometto che farò del mio meglio, e anche io ho l'abitudine di mantenere le promesse.

Gli sorrido e loro ricambiano con un sorriso pieno di amore. Sono così felice che le cose siano andate in questo modo.

P: Va bene, ora che le cose si sono risolte, è ora di preparare la cena, che ne dite di un pò di pasta?

N: E' perfetto

B: Anche per me

M: D'accordo fate i compiti mentre noi prepariamo la cena.

Annuiamo e ci dirigiamo di sopra, prima di separarci per le nostre rispettive stanze, mi rivolgo a Bobby.

N: Hey, potrei parlarti per un secondo?

B: Certo, che succede?

N: Io volevo dirti grazie per non avermi dato in pasto ai lupi prima, come si suol dire

B: Hey, siamo sorelle e tra sorelle ci si protegge sempre ad ogni costo

N: Hai ragione

B: Che ne dici, ti va di fare i compiti insieme?

N: Mi piacerebbe

B: E poi tra un compito e l'altro puoi sempre parlarmi di questa tua attrazione per Clint

N: Bobby!

B: Nat, apparte gli scherzi, ricorda che io ci sarò sempre per te, puoi contare su di me

N: Lo so adesso, anche per me è lo stesso.

Ci sorridiamo e ci abbracciamo. Amo avere una sorella ed amo riavere dei genitori. Ora devo solo spingere i limiti e vedere fino a che livello arriva la loro determinazione ad avermi nella famiglia, ho bisogno di saperlo prima di potergli aprire il mio cuore, come ho già detto, questa volta è diverso e devo essere sicura prima di affezionarmi altrimenti non sopravviverò.


	8. Chapter 8

NATASHA P.O.V.

Il suono incessante e fastidioso della sveglia che ho sul comodino mi tira fuori dal mio sonno pacifico, vorrei tanto mettere la testa sotto il cuscino e ignorarlo ma so che se lo faccio farò tardi a scuola e questa è l'ultima cosa che mi serve considerando la mia recente condotta, sono già stata molto fortunata che la preside abbia deciso di darmi un'altra chance non inserendo questa piccola rissa nel mio record scolastico non voglio mettere alla prova la sua pazienza, non ancora almeno. Malvolentieri mi alzo e dopo essermi vestita scendo a fare colazione.

N: Buongiorno

M: Buongiorno tesoro, tempismo perfetto, la colazione è pronta.

Sorrido e passiamo i successivi 20 minuti mangiando e conversando del più e del meno poi io e Bobby ci alziamo e salutiamo Phil e Melinda.

B: Noi andiamo a scuola

M: Va bene ragazze, buona giornata

P: Per qualsiasi cosa chiamateci d'accordo?

N: Certo, a dopo.

Usciamo di casa e iniziamo a parlare del nuovo videogame in uscita la prossima settimana ma io sono un pò distratta, ho cercato di non pensarci ma ora che ci stiamo avvicinando alla scuola inizio a sentirmi leggermente in ansia, cosa penseranno adesso gli insegnanti e gli altri studenti di me? E cosa penserà Clint? E soprattutto perchè mai mi interessa di quello che pensa Clint? Ecco, il fatto è questo: credo di essermi presa una piccola cotta per Clint Barton (non poi così piccola) ecco perchè mi importa, bene ci mancava solo questo... Guarda caso, per pura casualità, è l'oggetto dei miei pensieri la prima persona che incontro una volta fuori scuola ed è lui che mi viene incontro mostrando il suo sorriso smagliante.

C: Hey Nat!

N: Ciao

C: Abbiamo ancora un pò di tempo prima dell'inizio della nostra prima lezione, ti va di fare un giro, io e te?

N: Certo, perchè no, a dopo Bobby

B: A dopo.

Ci incamminiamo verso la spiaggia ai confini della scuola ed iniziamo a passeggiare appena lontani da dove le onde calme dell'oceano incontrano la sabbia dorata e per un pò ci perdiamo nella pacifica atmosfera creata dal suono delle onde, dalla leggera brezza marina e dal pallido sole del mattino, è come magia e sono sicura che potrei restare qui per sempre. Dopo un pò Clint si rivolge a me passandosi una mano tra i capelli.

C: Allora, ti ho chiesto di venire perchè volevo chiederti se stai bene, dopo tutto quello che è successo con Kevin ...

Osservo il suo viso prima di rispondere, sono in cerca di qualsiasi traccia di giudizio, ma quello che trovo nei suoi occhi è solo preoccupazione e cura, c'è qualcosa in lui che mi spinge a fidarmi.

N: Si, io sto bene, non ci do molto peso, sai, non è la prima volta che mi succede

C: Beh, chiunque ti abbia mai detto qualcosa del genere è uno stupido, tu sei fantastica

N: Grazie, davvero

C: Sei la benvenuta, in qualunque momento, se mai vuoi parlare o stare seduti in silenzio, qualsiasi cosa sia quello di cui hai bisogno, io ci sono, mi importa davvero di te

N: Grazie Clint, mi piacerebbe molto parlare con te qualche volta, anche a me importa molto di te.

Proprio come la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati ci perdiamo nello sguardo altrui, ci avviciniamo sempre di più e sembra la scena di un film che però purtroppo viene interrotta dal suono della campanella in lontananza che segna l'inizio della scuola. Sospiriamo entrambi per l'interruzione ma ci affrettiamo comunque a tornare indietro per non essere in ritardo e proprio prima di entrare in classe Clint si rivolge nuovamente a me.

C: Hey, ti andrebbe di uscire insieme, stasera?

N: Mi piacerebbe davvero tanto, però devo prima chiedere il permesso a Phil e Melinda

C: Certo, mi mandi un sms?

N: Va bene

C: Va bene.

Ci sorridiamo ancora una volta e poi entriamo a prendere posto. Non ci credo, Clint Barton mi ha appena chiesto di uscire, sono emozionata e non vedo l'ora, spero che Phil e Melinda dicano di si. Qualche ora dopo e un pranzo in cui Bobby mi lanciava sguardi sospetti, la giornata scolastica è finalmente finita e dopo aver salutato i ragazzi io e Bobby ci apprestiamo a tornare a casa. Bobby aspetta solo che i ragazzi siano fuori portata d'orecchio, poi non perde altro tempo e si rivolge a me.

B: Sputa il rospo, che succede?

N: Cosa intendi?

B: Andiamo, ti succede qualcosa, ti ho lasciata normale stamattina e poi quando ti ho rivista brillavi letteralmente di felicità, quindi che succede?

N: D'accordo, Clint mi ha chiesto di uscire, stasera...

B: Aww, lo sapevo che stava succedendo qualcosa tra voi!

N: Sta zitta!

Le dico ridendo e con una spinta scherzosa, ma Bobby non molla e passiamo il resto del tragitto parlando di cosa indosserò e cose del genere. Una volta in casa la prima cosa che faccio è correre a chiedere ai Coulson se posso uscire con Clint, sono impaziente di sapere.

N: Siamo a casa

M: Ciao ragazze, come è andata la scuola? Tutto bene?

N: Si è andato tutto bene, c'è qualcosa che vorrei chiedervi

M: Certo, dici pure

N: Posso uscire, a mangiare qualcosa fuori, questa sera?

M: Dove?

N: Qui in città, prometto di non allontanarmi, posso andare per favore?

M: D' accordo, ma devi essere qui per le 10, non un minuto più tardi, devi tenere il cellulare a portata di mano e assolutamente niente alcool o cose che potrebbero metterti nei guai, e se hai bisogno ci chiami, va bene?

N: Si, è perfetto, grazie.

Con un gesto spontaneo mi fiondò ad abbracciare Phil e Melinda, sono così felice di poter uscire con Clint e sono impressionata ancora una volta dalla cura e dall'amore che mi dimostrano, lasciandomi i miei spazi ma assicurandosi comunque che io sia al sicuro. Improvvisamente, terminando l'abbraccio, arrossisco e mi sento un pò in imbarazzo poichè non sono sicura di quale potrebbe essere la loro reazione a questa mia aperta dimostrazione di affetto, e loro percependo il mio disagio, mi rivolgono un dolce sorriso e poi spostano la loro attenzione su Bobby, riavviando efficacemente la conversazione.

P: Tu hai dei piani per questa sera Bobby?

B: No, in realtà pensavo di uscire sabato sera, se per voi va bene

P: Va bene, basta ricordare le reg...

B: Le regole, si lo so, me lo ripetete ogni volta che esco di casa

P: Non è mai abbastanza.

Ci sorridiamo di nuovo e poi dopo qualche altra chiacchiera inerente la giornata, io e Bobby ci scusiamo per dirigerci in camera mia dove dopo aver sistemato la borsa ed i compiti del giorno sulla mia scrivania, tiro fuori il cellulare per inviare un messaggio a Clint.

**(N 16:42 ) Hey Clint, Phil e Melinda hanno detto che posso uscire questa sera **

**(C 16:43) Fantastico! Speravo proprio avrebbero detto di si **

**(N 16:43) Anche io :)**

**(C 16:44) :) Per te va bene se passo a prenderti alle 19:30?**

**(N 16:45) Si, però per le 22 devo tornare **

**(C 16:45) Va bene, non vedo l'ora che arriva questa sera!**

**(N 16:46) Anche io non vedo l'ora, però adesso devo andare, ho bisogno di finire alcuni compiti prima di poter andare a prepararmi **

**(C 16:46) Si anch'io devo farli purtroppo :( Vabbè prima li iniziamo prima li finiamo, ci sentiamo dopo?**

**(N 16:47) Hai ragione, allora a dopo Clint **

**(C 16:47) A dopo Nat. **

Chiudo la chat e poso il telefono, ho bisogno di mettermi a lavoro se voglio avere il tempo di prepararmi senza fretta, e poi c'è Bobby che mi sta dicendo di muovermi perchè non vede l'ora di aiutarmi a scegliere cosa indossare, come sistemare i capelli, quali scarpe e borsa prediligere ecc. Non riesco ancora a crederci, ho un'appuntamento con Clint Barton!


End file.
